Last Meet
by Thania Lee
Summary: Re-Pubish dengan cerita yang berbeda. A Sad Story about Kyumin. cast : Kyumin and Other Super Junior member. Read and Review Please


**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~Last Meet~**

**Pair : Kyumin and Other Couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo, Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. All uke as Yeojya.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _yeojya_ sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di balkon yang berada di kamarnya. Sepertinya _yeojya _itu sedang kesal, lihat saja kakinya yang dihentak dengan kesal tidak lupa juga dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar seperti memaki seseorang yang berada diujung telpon tersebut.

"aku gak mau tau! Kamu harus kesini sekarang Kyuhyun! Kamu udah janji." Pekiknya lalu bersandar pada salah satu tiang yang berada disana.

"…"

_Yeojya _itu semakin berdecak sebal saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang _line _telpon tersebut. "ah, terserah apa maumu, lakukan sesukamu. Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi." Ucapnya bernada final. _Yeojya _tersebut langsung mematikan _line _telpon tersebut secara sepihak dan memasukan ponsel berwarna merah muda itu kedalam saku celana pendeknya.

_Yeojya _tersebut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang menjadi ujung balkon tersebut. Matanya memandang halaman depan rumahnya tersebut dengan pandangan datar.

Dia begitu kecewa dengan _namja_ yang baru saja terlibat perbincangan dengannya via telpon. _Namja _yang bernama Kyuhyun itu adalah _namja_ special untuknya.

_Namja _yang membuat hari-harinya lebih berwarna dan bahagia. Namun tidak kali ini, _namja _itu dengan seenaknya membatalkan janjinya hanya dikarenakan dosen menyebalkan yang membuat Kyuhyun harus lebih lama tinggal di kampus mereka. _Elf University._

_Yeojya _manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan semua kenangan manis yang telah dilaluinya dengan seorang _namja _jangkung yang setahun belakangan ini mengisi hatinya.

Membayangkan bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun—_namja _yang menjadi kekasihnya kini.

_**-flashback-**_

Sungmin duduk didepan seorang_ namja _berumur bernama Lee Soo Man. _Namja _yang merupakan dosen nya tersebut dalam bidang perkuliahan yang digelutinya. Bidang Kedokteran.

"kau sungguh berniat tidak lulus lagi dari semester ini Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Lee Soo Man tersebut.

"a..apa maksud anda _songsaengnim_?" Tanyanya kembali.

Lelaki tua itu mengambil sebuah map dan membuka lembaran-lembaran disana. Lalu, memperhatikan hasil temuannya itu kepada _yeojya _dihadapannya tersebut. "kau lihat? Bahkan tugasmu tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai C sekalipun." Ucapnya.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Soo Man.

"aku akan memberikanmu satu kali lagi kesempatan. Belajar dengan benar dengan seorang _tutor_ yang merupakan asistenku." Sungmin mendongak dan memandang Soo Man dengan pandangan protes.

"Kyuhyun, masuklah."

Sungmin bisa melihat tubuh seorang _namja _tinggi muncul dari arah belakangnya lalu berdiri disamping Soo Man. Dia memperhatikan _namja _yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Cukup tampan dan sedikit misterius dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang menutupi matanya.

"dia yang akan menjadi _tutor_-mu." Ucap Soo Man.

_**-flashback End-**_

Senyum tipis sedikit tersungging dibibir Sungmin, mengingat bagaimana kakunya _namja _yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Namun, semakin lama mereka bersama, Sungmin bisa menilai bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan _easy going_.

Membayangkan bagaimana dengan _gentle_-nya Kyuhyun dulu saat menyatakan cinta padanya di lapangan basket _outdoor_ yang memang saat itu dipenuhi dengan para mahasiswa/i yang sedang beristirahat.

Membayangkan bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun yang dewasa dan pengertian, sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan sifat yang dimilikinya. Bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun saat dirinya marah atau sedang terkena masalah.

Kyuhyun yang menjadi sandarannya dikala dia sedih dan terluka. Kyuhyun yang selalu ada untuknya, walaupun kini pernyataan terakhir itu mungkin sulit untuk dilakukan untuknya sekarang. Dikarenakan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan organisasi kesiswaan yang dipimpinnya, juga dengan jabatannya sebagai seorang asdos yang membuat waktu untuknya tersita.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, membuat Sungmin tersenyum kembali.

"Minnie!" Panggilan tersebut membuat Sungmin kembali dalam dunia nyata. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar lalu membukakan pintu tersebut.

"ada apa _oppa_?" Tanyanya pada seorang _namja _bersurai kecoklatan yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

_Namja _tersebut menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat penampilan Sungmin yang terlihat santai, sedangkan dirinya memakai jas dan pakaian rapih. "kamu gak ikut pergi? _Umma _sama _Appa _udah siap dibawah." Ucapnya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku gak ikut Hae _oppa,_ aku mau nunggu Kyuhyun. Dia janji mau berkunjung hari ini." Jawabnya.

_Namja _yang dipanggil Hae, atau lebih lengkapnya Lee Donghae tersebut memandang Sungmin bingung. "setau _oppa, _dia sedang sibuk membantu Mr. Soo Man, kau tau? Ini sudah masuk masa ujian." Ucapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "iya, aku tau. Tapi dia berjanji akan kemari setelah urusannya selesai."

"bukan kau yang memaksanya?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Hae! Minnienya udah rapi belum? Cepatlah, kita berangkat sekarang nanti keburu hujan." Teriak seorang _yeojya_ bernama Lee Teuk. Yang merupakan _Umma _dari kedua saudara tersebut.

"iya, _Umma._" Jawabnya juga ikutan berteriak.

Setelah menjawab, Donghae menatap kearah Sungmin lalu mengusap lembut kepala adiknya itu. "_oppa_ pergi dulu, doakan agar lamaran ini berjalan dengan lancar oke?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dia juga ikut berbahagia karena kakak laki-laki satu-satunya itu akan segera menikah dengan _yeojya _manis yang sudah dipacarinya 5 tahun lalu itu. "aku akan selalu mendukung _oppa,_" Ucapnya.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar semangat yang diberikan _yeodongsaeng_-nya itu. "aku berangkat. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, oke?"

"sip." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat Donghae berjalan turun kearah tangga lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Waktu terasa lambat bagi Sungmin. matanya terus memandangi keadaan diluar rumah melalui jendela kamarnya. Dia menunggu Kyuhyun datang. Namun, keadaannya masih tetap sama, tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja nakas yang berada di kasurnya. Dia menatap sebuah figura yang memuat potret sempurna dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum kearah kamera. Dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Dia mengingat jelas kapan waktu foto tersebut diambil. Sewaktu liburan semester beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tepat sebelum organisasi kesiswaan yang dibuat Kyuhyun berdiri.

Organisasi dan tentu kegiatannya menjadi asdos membuat waktunya untuk Sungmin sedikit tersita. Kebersamaan mereka bahkan bisa ia hitung dengan jari.

Begitu juga dengan kecemburuan Sungmin pada para _yeojya _yang sudah terang-terangan mendekati Kyuhyun. Baik itu lewat organisasi ataupun dengan dalih urusan mata pelajaran

Hujan dan petir menggelegar diluar sana. Sedikit perasaan cemas muncul di dalam benak Sungmin, dia khawatir dengan Kyuhyun.

Tapi rasa cemasnya berlalu saat mendengar bel rumahnya terdengar. Dengan segera dia berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga itu dengan sedikit berlari.

Dia membuka pintu utama dan menemukan sosok _namja _tinggi—Kyuhyun yang sudah basah kuyup.

Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, tidak perduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah karena terkena badan Kyuhyun.

Setelah cukup, dia melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan membawa Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam. Dia mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa yang berada diruang tamu. Sedangkan dirinya berjalan menuju dapur guna membuatkan secangkir coklat panas untuk menghangatkan badan Kyuhyun.

Saat menuju ke ruangan dimana Kyuhyun berada. Dia mengambil sebuah handuk kering dari dalam lemari yang tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

"minum dulu Kyu, pasti kamu kedinginan." Sungmin menyodorkan cangkir berisi coklat hangat tersebut. Lalu dia juga menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

"_gomawo_ _chagi,_" Kyuhyun berujar dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

Sungmin memperhatikan keadaan kekasihnya tersebut. Rambut basah dan bibir yang membiru juga bergetar. Kyuhyun nampak begitu pucat dihadapan Sungmin kini.

"kamu ganti baju dulu yah? Aku akan ambilkan baju Hae _oppa_ yang cukup untukmu." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menahan lengan kanan Sungmin yang hendak berjalan, yang membuat _yeojya _itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"ada apa Kyu?" Tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sungmin, menangkup wajah kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangannya yang memutih dan gemetar. Sungmin bisa merasakan sensasi dingin dari tangan tersebut.

Mata Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan _intens_. Berusaha meyakinkan _yeojya _yang ada dihadapannya itu bahwa seluruh cinta yang dia punya hanya untuk _yeojya _itu. Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin lalu mencium bibir _yeojya _itu dengan lembut. Tidak ada lumatan ataupun nafsu didalamnya. Hanya ada cinta yang mereka salurkan dari ciuman itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Pasokan akan udara membuat mereka melakukan hal tersebut. Sungmin bisa merasakan rengkuhan hangat Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

"_saranghae, _Minnie-_ah._" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Sungmin. "_nado, nado saranghae _Kyuhyun_-ah._"

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia menangkup kedua lengan besarnya di wajah Sungmin. "aku beruntung karena telah mengenalmu, memilikimu, menjadikanmu satu-satunya wanita yang ada dihatiku. Aku sungguh beruntung Minnie," Gumamnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "aku juga. Aku beruntung telah menjadi kekasihmu. Kau yang pengertian, kau yang dewasa dan mengerti akan sikapku yang kekanak-kanakan, kau segalanya untukku Kyuhyun." Ucapnya.

Sungmin berjalan lantai atas saat Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan tangkupan pada wajahnya. Lalu dia membuka pintu dengan stiker ikan nemo dan monyet didepannya. Kamar Donghae.

Kegiatannya memilah-milah baju untuk Kyuhyun terhenti ketika ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar.

"ada apa _oppa?_" Tanyanya.

'_**Minnie, oppa harap kamu bisa tegar setelah mendengar berita ini.'**_Ucap Donghae dari seberang.

Sungmin menyerengitkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Donghae. "ada apa sih _oppa?_" Tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin bisa mendengar kakak laki-lakinya itu menghela nafas panjang. _**'Kyuhyun, dia meninggal Min.'**_

Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Apakah ini bukan April? Jelas bukan. Mana mungkin? Kyuhyun kan sedang bersamaku sekarang. Pikir Sungmin.

"Hae _oppa _ini. Kyuhyun lagi ada sama aku sekarang." Ucapnya.

'_**oppa gak bohong Min, motornya di tabrak bis saat dia akan keluar dari kampus. Dia meninggal di tempat. Oppa melihatnya langsung Min.'**_ Ucapnya dengan nada meyakinkan.

Senyum diwajah Sungmin berangsur memudar. Donghae tidak pernah berkata bohong padanya. Apalagi berita seperti ini. "gak mungkin… ini semua gak mungkin." Gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

Untuk memastikan, Sungmin segera berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, tubuhnya terpaku, fikirannya kosong. Kyuhyun tidak ada disana. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan. KYUHYUN TIDAK ADA DISANA.

Yang ada hanya secangkit coklat panas diatas meja dan sebuah handuk putih yang berada di atas sofa. Sungmin berjalan mendekati sofa tersebut. mengambil handuk putih tersebut.

Airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya dan meluncur melewati pip _chubby_-nya saat mengetahui bahwa kejadian ini adalah bukan sebuah mimpi. Tapi sebuah kenyataan yang membuat Sungmin tercekat. Handuk yang berada di genggamannya itu basah.

"_andwe, _Kyuhyun!" Teriakan Sungmin menggema memenuhi seisi rumah. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk handuk itu. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar datang untuk menepati janjinya. Dan juga untuk mengucapkan kata cinta pada Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**~2 month later~**_

Sungmin berjongkok didepan sebuah gundukan tanah, yang diujungnya tercantum nisan dengan tulisan Hangeul untuk Choi Kyuhyun.

Dia mengelus batu nisan itu dengan lembut. Airmata menggenang disudutnya, namun tidak ada satu pun tetes airmata yang keluar dari mata indahnya.

"maaf, aku baru mengunjungimu sekarang. Aku belum percaya kamu ninggalin aku secepat ini Kyu." Ucapnya parau.

Desiran angin lembut menerpa rambut hitamnya.

"aku kesini mau pamit, aku akan meneruskan sekolahku ke Amerika. Aku gak bisa disini terus, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahku atas kejadian ini. Bukan berarti aku melupakanmu, tapi ini mimpimu juga kan? Menyuruhku menjadi seorang dokter handal?" Dia bermonolog.

"_saranghae _Choi Kyuhyun_, yeongwonhi._" Ujarnya lirih dan diteruskan dengan mencium nisan tersebut.

Kemudian dia berdiri dan detik itu juga angin menerpa wajahnya, bau udara tersebut membuatnya merindukan dirinya—merindukan sosok Kyuhyun, wangi udara itu mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup matanya.

Dan dia merasakan bisikan angin yang menerpa wajahnya yang mengatakan _'nado saranghae Sungmin-ah'._ Dia tersenyum—itu pasti Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.The End.**_

Hai, aku balik lagi dengan ff ini. Ini bukan fanfict baru, hanya RE-PUBLISH ff **Last Meet **yang sebelumnya. Aku merombak sebagian cerita dan juga perannya.

Aku berniat membuat Sequel untuk fanfic ini, tapi tentu dengan keinginan readers sekalian. Jika banyak permintaan, aku akan membuatkannya. Jika tidak, ya sudah. XD.

_**For last, Review?**_

_**.Tania Lee.**_


End file.
